Sister Shinigami
by SoonNywood
Summary: Aizen has a sister, who is mute, but can see the future. She must help him prepare for their departure of the Soul Society.   A lot better than it sounds!


"Ayami!" A stranger called. I turned to him. "Could you deliver this letter to Aizen-sama?" A subordinate handed me a scroll with the Squad Seal on it. I nodded. "Arigatou! I owe you one!" He waved at me, before leaving. I could not say no. I could not say anything. I had become mute before I entered the Soul Society. A Hollow had pierced a hole through my throat before I died.

I did not stay in the place outside the Soul Society where the souls go- heck, I don't even know what it's called! My brother had found out I was there, and took me in.

My brother is Aizen. He is very deceiving, and I don't know if I can trust him. I can see the future, but cannot tell him of what will happen or how he will die. He says that my gift can come in handy, as well as my sword, and that he will not kill me off with the rest of the Soul Society.

I look a lot like my brother, I have short brown hair and hypnotic black orbs for eyes. I am short, about the size of Hinamori-chan. Besides my gift, I have other powers as well. My Bankai is deadly. It injects a poison so deadly that it can kill you in under a minute. But my flaw is that I do not react well to offensive moves where I have to fight back. I'm better at guarding.

But most of the time, I do favors an odd jobs.

Also I do not like loud noises or yelling. I cannot stay in a dark room. I don't know why, but it scares me. So does Ichimaru-sempai- but I do not wish to tell you why yet. It hurts to think about.

~~~(But anyway, on with the story!)

I tapped lightly on my brother's door. "Come in." He said. I only opened it enough to give him the letter. "Ayami, before you leave, could you deliver this to Gin for me?" He held out a large box, I knew what was in it. "He'll know what it is. We'll be using it earlier than planned."

I nodded, taking the box and walking to where Ichimaru-sempai was. He smiled, and quoted the exact words my brother had just said. "I really enjoyed what we did last time. Would you care to do it again sometime?" Sarcasm slipped through his tongue. A shivered went down my spine. I was not going to do that again. I quickly left.

~~~(At the training grounds, I was told to deliver the same thing to Tousen-sama!)

"Earlier than planned, I suppose. What's the date say?" He asked. I held out 2 fingers, and laid them in his palm. "2 days or weeks. Tap once for days, twice for weeks."

I tapped once.

"Aizen sometimes amazes me how he can get all of this done in secret for so long." He said as a final word to me. I left, wanting my final days to be some of my better ones. I was going with my brother, although I didn't want to.

I wished I could speak. Tell Aizen who kills him, who betrays him. I wished I could have called for help when Ichimaru-sempai was trying to hurt me. Out of all the people to be mute, why'd it have to be me?

I crashed into someone, falling to the ground, and knocking them over with me. He hurried to gather up his papers, and I went to help. I looked at who it was, my face turning red when I saw him. Toushiro. I had a small crush on him, not stalker worthy, but still one. His hand landed on top of mine as we grabbed for the same sheet of paper. He blushed as well, only in embarrassment. I knew he liked Hinamori. I pulled my hand out from under his, and he stood up and left, without saying a word.

I noticed he had left a few papers, and I gathered them. Carefully, reading each one, I knew what they were. Toushiro was suspicious of nii-san. He was taking this to Squad 1. I hoped I had the only copy, and rushed these to Aizen.

~~(Uh Oh.)~~

I stopped at my brother's door and knocked. "Ayami. You don't always have to knock." He said. I showed him the letters. He sighed. "Toushiro would be one to do this. Thank you for showing me these." He waved the papers around in the air.

When I left, it was dark, and I needed to do one more thing before going to bed. I strolled through the dark streets, into the woods. "Looking for someone in particular?" A voice I had always resented spoke. I took a step away from Ichimaru-sempai. "Come now. I'm your teacher. Allow me to teach you." He smiled big.

His hands began slipping the robes off my shoulder. I stepped away again, pulling my sleeves up. He was going to do it again. Last time he had almost gotten caught. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, that large, disgusting grin on his face. I tried to wiggle my arm free, or at least loose, but it was futile.

"Come now. Don't be like that." He removed his grip from my arm. I thought about running, but it wasn't long after that thought that he started slipping my robes off again. I was frightened. I wished someone were here. Anyone.

I tried to make a run for it, but the trees of the forest blocked my path. And Gin blocked the only exit. I gave up. I didn't have my sword with me. I couldn't do anything. I shut my eyes and waited for it to happen.

It never did.

Between Gin and I stood a stranger. He had white hair that Mary's lamn would be jealous of, and was extremely short. I didn't see his eyes. He was facing Gin. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Ichimaru. If you're going to do this kind of stuff, could you at least pick on someone your own size?"

"That's kind of hard. All the ones my size aren't attractive." Gin spoke sarcastically. I looked at Toushiro. Why was he doing this? "But since I was caught, I guess I'll wait until some other time."

I looked at him as he turned to me. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, taking his hand. "I will report this crime to the 1st squad." He announced. I grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, and shook my head. It wouldn't matter anyway. "Why not?" He asked.

I didn't know what to tell him. I pointed to the large building that Aizen would fake his death on. "What?" Toushiro was confused. I bent down and drew out the scene in the dirt, he watched me over my shoulder the entire time. He was the first person outside of the one's that already knew that had been told this much. "Is that what Gin will do?" That's not what I had in mind, but it worked. I nodded. Toushiro looked at the crappy drawing of a dead bloody body stabbed through the chest with his own sword on the big building.

I held 3 fingers up. He had saved my life. I thought he should know the truth. Or at least, most of it. "3 days until this will happen." I put my finger to my lips. "I will keep it a secret." He said.

After I returned home, I saw my brother look extremely upset, though trying to hide it. "Gin told me about what happened. That will be my only regret in taking him with us." His tone was calming, but venom dripped off his words like a snake bite.


End file.
